Voices (Vlad Dracula) Book 1
by amber sixx
Summary: Raven 'Rae' Donovan and her family The Donovan's have just moved to Stokley from Transylvania with their family friends The Dracula's into a huge old castle. What will become of their new life in Stokley? *Young Dracula S1/2* *i do not own anything but my oc and her family and anything else you don't recognize*
1. Get To Know The Characters

***not a chapter just a little of Raven's family Tree as they could make an appearance in future books. I'm including the Dracula's***

* * *

Aeron O'Brien (Harrison Ford)

 _Age: 1,000_

 _Isabelle and Olivia's father who as been a vampire since birth and is married to Rhoslyn Stark. He was traditional along with his family and enjoyed being a vampire but when Rhoslyn came into his life, he didn't care so much about tradition._

Rhoslyn Stark/O'Brien (Maggie Smith)

 _Age: 998_

 _Rhoslyn Stark is the mother of Isabelle and Olivia. A breather who fell in love with Aeron O'Brien. She was given the bite on their engagement day before the birth of the 2 kids. She was a top student in school, getting her VCE and an assistant job before Aeron walked into her life._

Isabelle O'Brien/Donovan (Ashley Tisdale)

 _Age: 242_

 _Isabelle O'Brien is the oldest of the 2 children. She was the 2nd to marry. Married to Alexander 'Alec' Donovan and having 3 children of her own. The sweetest out of all 2 children. She was encouraged by her mum to finish school and to not give up with what she wants._

Olivia O'Brien/ Blake (Aly Michalka)

 _Age: 239_

 _Olivia is the youngest of the O'Brien children and the first to get married. Finished school after Year 11 to work as designer. Married to Peter Blake and 3 children of her own, 2 being fraternal twins. Hung out at school with the 'cool girls' but still kept grades up._

* * *

Bryce Donovan (Gary Oldman)

 _Age: 996_

 _Bryce Donovan is a vampire. Going through his transformation at 16 and since his parents were extremely traditional, he married very young to the beautiful Gwen Cavill. He has dropped the traditional vampire charade and now just goes with the flow._

Gwen Cavill/Donovan (Jaime Lee Curtis)

 _Age: 995_

 _Gwen Cavill married Bryce Donovan at the age of 22 and had 4 children with him; Alec, Brandon, Mitch and Chase. A very successful student at school and from a very traditional vampire family. Became a writer and was very passionate about books, having written a form of 'bestiary' about all mythology._

Alec Donovan (Matthew Daddario)

 _Age: 243_

 _Oldest of the 4 Donovan children. G_ _oes by Alec 100% of the time. The only of the 4 Gilmore children to get married and have kids. He married the beautiful Isabelle O'Brien and having 3 children. His eldest being home schooled (and his favourite). He may not have completed school but he is very intelligent._

Mitchell 'Mitch' Donovan (KJ Apa)

 _Age: 242_

 _The second oldest. He hung around with the 'cool kids' until his transformation, where he came to his senses. Still single for many years now (having a few flings here and there), he hasn't let that get in the way of being a cool uncle for his brother Alec's kids._

Chase Donovan (Paul Wesley)

 _Age: 241_

 _Third child to Bryce and Gwen. He is the sweetest and caring of the 4 children. He teachers Alec's eldest daughter Raven. Graduated high school and college. Loves his family especially his nieces and nephew, whom he has obviously watched grow up._

Brandon Donovan (Sebastian Stan)

 _Age: 240_

 _Brandon Gilmore is the last of 4 kids. The 3rd Gilmore child to not be married or have kids. The baddest of 4 children. Dropped out of school after Year 10. Had a few flings whilst at school and was always with the 'cool kids' much like Mitch. He teaches Alec's eldest child in English, Maths and Science. He may be mean and evil but with his nieces and nephew, he's a sweetheart._

* * *

Raven Donovan (Bea Miller)

 _Age: 12_

 _Raven; much like her father, goes by her nickname which is Rae. She is the oldest of 3 and is home schooled due to bullying at 2 schools. She has been dating Vladimir 'Vlad' Dracula for 3 months and is happy. She protects the younger children of her family. She is very creative. At her old house/castle in Transylvania; her room was covered in her drawings and had a draw full of her stories._

Rosa Donovan (Kelli Berglund)

A _ge: 11_

 _Second child to Isabelle and Alec. The oldest twin out of her and Zack. Also very academic and athletic. Very sarcastic, like her sister. Spends a lot of time with her sister and Ingrid. Only one in her whole family (past and present) to be athletic and win in competitions. Unlike Rae; she hasn't had problem with bullying._

Zachary 'Zack' Donovan (Billy Unger)

 _Age: 11_

 _Zack much like Rae and his father, he goes by a nickname more than his birth name. He and his twin Hayley are the only kids of Isabelle and Alec to be at an actual school. He is a trouble maker but somehow has only been suspended 3 times for all the stuff he's done in both schools he's attended._

Alex Blake (Katelyn Nacon)

 _Age: 12_

 _The youngest of Olivia's kids. Much like her cousin Raven; she too is creative, having been entered in many art competitions for school. She keeps all her drawings in a huge folder locked in her room. She is very protective of her siblings and cousins. Though she is a very sweet and caring girl, she can take care of herself. She is very close with Rae and often calls and writes letters to her._

James Blake (Young Milo Ventimiglia)

 _Age: 15_

 _James is the 2nd oldest and is the youngest out of the twins. He is very athletic having been on the school's lacrosse team and soccer team in Transylvania. He also is very close with Rae but has spent time with Rosa and Zack either training with them or having games in either lacrosse or soccer. He also calls and frequently Skype's the Donovan family._

Sam Blake (Chandler Riggs)

 _Age: 15_

 _Sam is the oldest of the Blake's and the oldest out of him and James and will protect his family at all cost. He is closer with Rae and out of all his cousins he is pretty much best friends with Zack, given he used to be the prankster (still is, just not a often). He also calls and frequently Skype's Donovan family along with James._

Peter Blake (Grant Gustin)

 _Age: 240_

 _Peter Blake is the father of Sam, James and Alex. A very sweet man who Olivia fell for as he felt for the sweet girl she is. He asked Olivia to marry him after their 2 year anniversary. He gets on well with the whole of the Donovan/O'Brien family though he is a Robin._

* * *

Vlad Dracula (Gerran Howell)

 _Age: 12_

 _Vlad is the son of Count Dracula and his son and heir to the throne. He is very meek and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad. He also believes in peace between the humans and the vampires. He has been dating Raven for 3 months and hopes that she will want to be with him forever as he wants to with her._

Ingrid Dracula (Clare Thomas)

 _Age: 14_

 _Ingrid is the eldest child and daughter of Count Dracula and Magda Westernra. She is self-assured and cruel. Though she is self assured and cruel she has her best friends Raven and Rosa. She alternately avoids and encourages the wooing of two schoolboys who follow her around persistently and she has no problem controlling them, as they are completely infatuated with her._

Count Dracula (Keith Lee Castle)

 _Age: 608_

 _Though he has a cold demeanour, he displays a caring side towards Vlad and tries to raise him to be a good vampire. He has two brothers of the names Arta and Ivan Dracula. Even though he has 2 kids, he acts as if Vlad is his only child._


	2. Welcome To Stokley

**Season 1 Episode 1:** ** _When You're A Stranger_**

 **Emmy Rossum - Harley'Lee' Gilmore**

* * *

 **Lee's POV:**

 _My name is Harley Gilmore, but I prefer Lee. My family are vampires. My dad Andy is a vampire and married my mum Natasha and now we're a family of vamps. My best friend is Ingrid though I am only turning 13 soon and she is 14 turning 15 she is still my best friend never the less. My boyfriend is Vlad, we've only been together for three months and nothing has really changed between us except now we kiss on the cheek, hold hands and hug a lot more. My family has just moved with the Dracula's from Transylvania to Stokely, Wales._

 _Our servant; Rose is driving the hearse while dad and mum lied in their coffin at the back with my direwolf Peter and their direwolf Stark, I sat next to Rose and Zack and Hayley in the back behind me. The Dracula's ahead of us as we followed them to the castle that Vlad looked at online. We soon arrived at the castle **"Mr and Mrs Gilmore, we're here"** Rose said as we all got out of the car. **"Come on Peter"** I said patting my lap so my direwolf would hop out the car as Rose opened the back of the hearse and took the coffin out of the car by using a lift of some sort. _

_I walked over to Ingrid with Peter and my belongings behind me **"Hey Ingrid. How was your trip up here?"** I asked as Reinfield and Rose started bringing in Count, mum and dad along with Hayley and Zack bringing their stuff and Vlad with his **"Horrible. Vlad wouldn't stop annoying me"** Ingrid said taking her stuff out of their hearse. **"I'm sure he wasn't annoying you"** I said as we walked up to the castle and through the door **"Lee just him breathing is annoying me"** Ingrid said as we made our way up to the castle. _

_All of us were now in the castle and the coffin lids sprung open and mum, dad and Count looked around the castle as Vlad, Ingrid, Zack, Hayley, my direwolf, Zoltan and I stood on either side of them with Reinfield and Rose, bringing in our suitcases and other things. **"Well here we are"** Count said **"At last"** dad said with groaning a little as he stretched his arms while keeping his body still in the coffin. _

**_"It's not exactly what I was expecting. Where are the cobwebs, the damp and rotting corpses?"_** _Count said. **"No modern castle is going to have corpses"** mum said stretching her arms out to. **"Look dad, you just said 'find a castle'. It was the best Lee and I could find on the internet on such short notice"** Vlad said. Count stepped a foot out of his coffin and then planted both feet on the ground followed by my parents. _

**_"Well I suppose I'll feel better when I've had someone to eat"_** _Count said looking at Reinfield. **"Rose do we have anything for the kids?"** mum asked sweetly **"I can run to the store and buy something if you'd like Mrs Gilmore while you all get sorted"** Rose offered. My family treat Rose with respect unlike the Count with Reinfield. **"If that's no trouble"** mum said patting hers and dad's shared direwolf called 'Stark'. _

**_"It'll be my pleasure Mrs Gilmore"_** _Rose said with a smile and leaving the castle with the keys in her hand. **"Alright, kids pick a room and start unpacking"** dad said **"I bags the room next to the tower room"** I said **"Alright, twins pick a room and unpack"** mum said. **"Right I'll get the rest of my things. Bagsie the tower room next to Lee"** Vlad said kissing my cheek as he walked past me. **"Uh I don't think so. I'm the eldest, I'm having that one"** Ingrid said making Vlad stop as he got halfway across the room and looked at his sister. _

**_"But I called it"_** _Vlad argued **"When?"** Ingrid said **"In the hearse"** Vlad said **"Right… well I called it before you were born. So kiss my cape"** Ingrid said turning around, her cape on her back stayed still. **"Oh don't fight over a room"** dad said rubbing the bridge of his nose **"This is very simple. Vladimir will have the room next to Harley"** Count said causing Ingrid's eyes widen in shock at how unfair her father is. **"Brilliant. Oh Ingrid I do believe you're about to chew on that"** Vlad said teasing his sister before walking out the castle. **"This is because he's your favourite isn't it?"** Ingrid asked her father._

 _While dad and mum helped the twins bring their stuff into their room which no doubt I'd know where it is by the yelling at who's cleaning the room or who's sleeping where. **"Yes, that's right"** Count said **"I hate you more than garlic"** Ingrid said walking across the room and leaving the castle. **"Alright Lee, honey come on let's get you settled"** dad said picking up some of my suitcases and I took the other ones **"Come on Peter"** I said calling her over as we walked up the stairs and up to my new room._

* * *

 _I finished with my room so I went into the tower room next to mine where Vlad was unpacking his clothes **"Hey Vladdy, want help?"** I asked walking into his room. **"Sure Lee. A TV? A TV? If you wanna see moving pictures Vladimir run around the portrait gallery"** Vlad complained. **"What's wrong?"** I asked picking up the clothes he dropped on the floor and put them on his bed, ready to fold. **"I told him why I wanted the tower room other than to be next to you and that was for TV reception and he lost his mind at me. Does he think he lives in the 19th century?"** Vlad said as he threw more clothes down on the floor under his bed._

 ** _"Maybe I'll ask my parents for one and we can movie nights in my room?"_** _I suggested **"That'll be great, L"** Vlad said with a sweet smile. **"Master Vladimir he thinks he's living in the 17th century, he's a few hundred years behind everyone else"** Vlad's stuffed wolf Zoltan spoke up as I picked up the clothes he threw under his bed and continued folding the other lot of clothes while he walked around to the other side of his bed and practically threw those clothes under his bed. He wasn't even unpacking, he was just making a mess._

 ** _"I hate being a vampire, it really sucks"_** _Vlad said **"Isn't that rather the point?"** Zoltan asked **"It'll be fun if we go through it together"** I said. **"I just hope this move would be a new start for us. You know, a chance to be a little less…"** Vlad said stopping his speech. **"Vampiric and more normal?"** I asked **"Yeah, like your family Lee. Come look at this"** Vlad said walking away from his suitcase with me and Zoltan following him to look outside his window to see a beautiful scenery of Stokley._

 ** _"See; semi-detached houses, street lights, a news agent, a golf course. It's all so normal"_** _Vlad said as we looked out the window **"Yeah it's nice for normal"** I said putting my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his arm around mine **"I could finally take you on a date where we get sunlight"** Vlad said **"It would be nice to go see a movie"** I said **"Right: New life, new neighbourhood. Time to check them both out"** Vlad said. **"But Vladimir your father has forbidden us from leaving the castle, we need to keep a low profile"** Zoltan told Vlad. **"Zoltan, Lee and I are pre-teen vampires. That means we've got the reflexes of a night hunter, combined with the incredible ability to sneak behind our parents back"** Vlad said to Zoltan leaving Zoltan to sigh._

* * *

 _I left Vlad's room when he did to sneak out but I went to finish unpacking my new room. By the time I was finished I heard Ingrid's voice **"Right Vlad, you rancid little worm"** was what was spoke by Ingrid as she walked past my room **"Ingrid, what's wrong?"** I asked poking my head out of my room **"Great you can help convince Vlad to let me have his room"** Ingrid said grabbing my wrist and pulling me as I followed behind her. **"Ah here you are, in my room"** Ingrid said when we walked into Vlad's room. **"It's not your room. Hi Lee"** Vlad said and then I caught a smell, I'm guessing Ingrid did too cause she was sniffing the air **"Vladdy what's that smell?"** I asked, the smell stinks like a breather._

 ** _"Smell? What smell, Lee? Can you smell a smell, Zoltan"_** _Vlad asked. **"No Master Vlad. Only your sister's cheap perfume and your girlfriend's nail polish"** Zoltan said making Vlad laugh. I walked over to Vlad's bed while Ingrid told Zoltan to 'shut it' and pushed him over **"Ingrid, over here"** I said pointing to his bed. **"Babe, please"** Vlad said. It was just a pile of dirty clothes but he's acting shady at the moment so… **"Aha! Can't wait to tell dad, Mr and Mrs Gilmore about this"** Ingrid said **"I can explain"** Vlad said **"Mmm I bet you can baby"** I said._

 ** _"Oh yeah?"_** _Ingrid asked her brother **"Climbed through the window. Nothing to do with me"** Vlad said. **"A massive pile of dirty laundry climbed in through the window?"** Ingrid asked once we got off the floor and started walking out the door. **"What?"** Vlad asked when he walked over to the other side of his bed closer to the window and looked under **"Where'd he go?"** Vlad mumbled quietly but we heard him so we stopped near the door and looked at him. **"Who?"** I asked **"The dirty sock fairy?"** Ingrid teased._

 ** _"Uh yeah"_** _Vlad said. He's either lying to us or covering for something **"You're such a loser. Don't know why you're going out with him Harley"** Ingrid said. **"Cause I like him"** I said. Ingrid rolled her eyes at me and left his room. Vlad and I picked up Zoltan **"Zoltan, did you see where that boy went?"** Vlad asked his wolf **"What boy?"** I asked with curiosity in my voice and a raised eyebrow **"Uh…"** Vlad muttered **"Don't lie to me"** I said **"Ok fine… but only cause I can't have you angry at me"** Vlad said **"Stop stalling and tell me"** I demanded._

 ** _"OK a boy climbed in through the window, found my cape, gave it back. I put him under my bed so when you and Ingrid smelled something, I freaked out. Now I don't know where the boy is"_** _Vlad said **"He's around the castle?"** I asked and Vlad nodded **"Zoltan. Where is he?"** I demanded. If the boy is walking around the castle my parents and Count might eat him. **"Unfortunately I was distracted by the sawdust running down my left side"** Zoltan answered **"We better find him, before dad and the Mikalson's do"** Vlad said as my dad called out from downstairs **"Harley! Zachary and Hayley! Downstairs please!"**_

 _I looked at Vlad **"Maybe just you do, I have a feeling I'll be stuck with family for a while"** I said. **"Ok"** Vlad said with a sad smile. I kissed his cheek softly which bought a smile to his face, patted Zoltan and left Vlad's room and headed downstairs for something dad wanted. **"Alright now, we're going out for dinner, since we have nothing in here. Rose has driven around and found some fast food places. Pick one"** dad said putting a piece of paper down with 'KFC' 'McDonalds' and 'Vinnie's Pizza Boys' on it. _

_While Zack, Hayley and I were discussing what we wanted; I saw the Count sniffing in the air. **"What's wrong boy? Timmy go down the well?"** dad joked with the Count as if he were a dog **"Oh Andy, no time for your jokes. Ah though it was funny"** Count said seriously, then chuckled before going back to serious. **"I sense an intruder"** Count said. **"I smell it too"** mum said **"Yeah Count, I smell a human"** dad said **"I'm human Master"** Reinfield said looking at Count. **"Yeah well a human that doesn't smell like mouse droppings"** Count said **"Maybe it's Rose"** Hayley said._

 ** _"Nah that's not her"_** _mum said. Zack was being annoying and he was messing Hayley's hair. **"What was that for?"** Hayley asked putting her hair back into place **"It's fun"** Zack said. The direwolves began sniffing as well **"I smell young blood"** Count hissed. I looked and saw the boy Vlad was talking about, hiding as Count walked closer to him. **"Right, where are you?"** Count said looking behind something. Mum and dad walked in different parts of downstairs looking for the blood. **"Harley, help me with these"** Count asked. _

_I walked over towards the Count and helped to move them out of his way. I know I should be stopping him but he's nowhere near the boy and Vlad would be here soon. Mum and dad then moved to where Count was **"It's over here more"** dad said **"We're close Andy and Nat, I can smell it"** Count said. **"So close. So very close"** dad said **"Come to daddy"** Count said. Then Vlad showed up **"Daddy?"** Vlad asked quietly pulling our parents out of their daze. I let out breath that I didn't know I was holding. **"Can I have a word?"** Vlad asked politely **"Not now, I'm trying to find dinner"** Count said **"He's your son Count, it could be important"** mum said **"Well… it's just"** Vlad started and Ingrid showed up looking pissed._

 ** _"I think I've got my first fang"_** _Vlad said and the Count immediately went over to his son. **"A fang? Oh my boy, let me have a look"** Count said grabbing Vlad's face and looking for a fang **"Is that why your mouth was hurting when I kissed your cheek earlier Vladdy?"** I asked, looking at Vlad with the 'go along with it' face. **"Yeah so I thought I might have my first fang"** Vlad said. Count looked at Vlad's mouth **"I don't see anything but never mind, my favourite child"** Count said._

 ** _"It's good you told County anyway buddy"_** _dad said patting Vlad's back **"Kiddies did you choose dinner yet?"** Mum said and then Ingrid spoke up **"Nurture him why don't you. You just hate me because I'm a girl"** Ingrid said. **"No he hates you because you're really annoying"** Reinfield spoke up. **"Mr Gilmore doesn't hate his girls"** Ingrid pointed out._

 ** _"I love all my children equally"_** _dad said **"Good answer"** mum said joking around **"Oh that was the right answer? Thought it was a trick question"** dad said engulfing us in a family hug. **"Nah I love you all"** dad said **"Love you more"** we all said and that was ruined by Reinfield **"Oh Master, I've sat on your tarantula"** he said from his seat. **"Imelda?"** Count said walking over to Reinfield. **"Alright Zack hurry up and decide dinner, I'm hungry"** I said **"Yeah go on Zack"** Hayley said **"Uh… KFC"** he answered **"Alright go get ready, at least presentable"** mum said looking at dad before walking off. **"What's wrong with my outfit?"** dad said gesturing to his too many holed singlet as he followed her. _

* * *

_I followed Vlad and the boy up to his room and Vlad started talking to the boy **"Hello, we haven't been properly introduced. My names Vlad, this is Harley and oh you must be the kid who just climbed through my window and started wandering around"** Vlad said **"Robin. I brought your cloak back"** Robin said taking the cloak out of his bag and handing it to Vlad after introducing himself. **"Oh thanks"** Vlad said. Robin then showed Vlad his neck._

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** _I asked the strange boy **"Aren't you going bite me?"** he asked **"Bite you? Why would we wanna bite you?"** Vlad asked **"You can if you want"** Robin said **"No"** Vlad and I both said **"Oh ok"** Robin said **"You're lucky my dad and Lee's parent didn't find you. You've got no idea what they're capable of"** Vlad said putting his cape back on his bed. **"I know exactly what they're capable of. You're vampires aren't you?"** Robin said but Vlad just laughed._

 ** _"Don't be ridiculous, what a stupid idea"_** _Vlad said turning us around and we looked at the mirror **"Talking wolf,** **2 wolves bigger than a regular wolf, blood thirsty parents, first fang"** Robin said listing things off. **"Oh bats. I knew this was going to happen, please don't get an angry mob and drive us out of town"** Vlad begged **"I think your underestimating suburban apathy. Anyway vampires are awesome"** Robin said. **"Awesome?"** Vlad and I asked at the same time when Robin walked closer._

 ** _"I know everything there is to know about them. Well at least I thought I did. How come you've got a reflection?"_** _Robin asked **"Well we don't lose our reflection until age 16"** I said **"So we've got a reflection, we can't turn into a bat and we don't bite people"** Vlad explained to him. **"Really?"** Robin asked **"We have no effects to sun or garlic"** I said. **"You know, for my first vampires you're not coming across as very…"** Robin said not knowing the word to describe vampires **"Vampiric?"** we answered **"Yeah except you Harley, your family and you are very cool"** he said **"Thanks. And I think I speak on behalf of Vlad and myself; for our first normal kid you're not coming across very…"** I said struggling with the word. _

**_"Normal?"_** _Robin guessed **"Yeah that"** Vlad said **"So what's with the arms around each other, I noticed that when we got in here"** Robin said **"Oh Lee's my girlfriend"** Vlad said with a smile **"3 months I've been his girlfriend"** I said with a smile. **"Awesome"** Robin said. **"First fang? You scrawny little scamp"** Ingrid's voice was heard coming up towards Vlad's room. Vlad hid Robin under his bed just as Ingrid came in._

 ** _"Having private time with your girlfriend, little freak?"_** _Ingrid asked as she stood in his door way. **"No, she was helping me with my room. My darling sister, how nice of you to rudely walk in without knocking"** Vlad said. **"KIDS! COME ON!"** mum's voice rang through the castle **"Gotta go for dinner"** I said walking over to Vlad and kissed his cheek **"Good luck"** I whispered while giving him a hug **"Thanks"** he whispered just in time to pull away from the hug. I walked towards the door and hugged Ingrid **"Save me some food?"** they both said and glaring at each other **"I'm her best friend"** Ingrid argued **"I'm her boyfriend"** Vlad said **"How bout I save you both some food?"** I said and they nodded so I smiled and walked downstairs to where my family and Rose were._

* * *

 _After dinner, Rose was driving us home from KFC (we got some for Ingrid and Vlad) when we saw Count flying with Vlad in his grasp. Rose stopped the car **"Is that Count and Master Vlad?"** she asked nicely **"Yes it is"** Hayley **"Oh boy"** Zack said looking out the window of the car **"Vlad's going to get an earful"** mum said **"Poor Vladdy"** I said. And then we were on our way home._

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter of Voices.

This is VladxOC and takes place in Season 1

I will most likely do every episode of Season 1 but if I don't it just means I don't know where to put Lee and her family.

-amber sixx


	3. School Yay!

**Season 1 Episode 2:** ** _Dead-Ucation_**

 **Young Emma Watson - Hayley Gilmore**

* * *

 ** _Lee's POV:_**

 _I fell asleep in Vlad's bed last night. My parents got me and my brother and sister a TV so I made dad set it up in Vlad's room but I'd have to put it back in my room if the Count shows up. Anyway: I woke up to a bright, shining light causing me to sit up. I squinted due to the light so I used my hand as shade so I could see. **"Morning Zoltan. Morning Lee"** Vlad said smiling. **Morning Vlad"** I said in my morning voice before collapsing back on the bed. **"Indeed it is Master Vlad. And in case you've forgotten: you don't do mornings, you're a vampire"** Zoltan reminded Vlad._

 ** _"Not before I'm 16 I'm not. Until then I'm just a normal kid. I'm going to do what other normal kids do"_** _Vlad said **"And that includes what?"** I asked not moving from my space on the bed. **"Turn me upside down and look for the batteries?"** Zoltan suggested making me laugh **"No. I'm going to school"** Vlad said picking up what looks like a small suitcase. **"Really? Can't you just stay and cuddle with me all day?"** I asked sitting up a little. **"Wish I could Lee"** Vlad said **"But Master Vlad, it's not safe"** Zoltan said. _

_Vlad had already had enough **"Look, the only person who knows Lee and I are vampires is Robin. And he's promised that he won't tell a single soul"** Vlad said. **"Don't come running in my direction if you're named and shamed as the spawn of Dracula and Mikalson"** Zoltan said **"Just make sure he doesn't let it slip"** I said. **"Zoltan. Lee. Relax, it's going to be chilli"** Vlad said. I raised an eyebrow **"I mean 'cool'. That's what kids say around here isn't it?"** Vlad asked._

 ** _"Yeah as in 'isn't it cool we slayed a vampire?'"_** _Zoltan said. Vlad rolled his eyes as the bell rung signalling someone was at the door. **"Alright. Robin's here"** Vlad said **"Have fun Vlad"** I said with a smile. He walked over to the bed, kneeled on his side next to me and kissed my cheek. **"You too, bye"** he said with a smile before leaving his room._

* * *

 _I got out of bed not long after Vlad left and closed his window **"Go back to sleep Zoltan"** I said patting his head and he put his head back into the duvet and I wheeled my TV back into my room. Ingrid got to my room just as I plugged my TV back in **"Vlad's going to school. Come on"** she said. I groaned and walked out of my room which woke up Peter **"Come on Peter, let's go follow Ingrid"** I said patting my wolf's head as we followed Ingrid._

 _We reached the front door where stood Robin, his family and Vlad. Robin's mum was holding 4 coat hangers with clothes. **"Going somewhere Vlad?"** Ingrid said as we stood at the door with Peter next to me acting as a guard dog. **"Yo, Grid"** one of Robin's brothers said **"Hi Lee"** Robin said **"Ah so you're the famous Ingrid and Harley, you've certainly made some fans in our house"** Robin's mum said making all the boys in Robin's family (including Robin) look at her and give the sign 'why say that?' **"Mum"** the boys whispered to her._

 ** _"Now come on you better dressed for school. Harley I've got clothes for your brother and sister"_** _Robin's mum said **"You can't seriously think that we're going to school?"** Ingrid said. **"You don't have to, but I want to. Just don't tell dad, OK?"** Vlad told Ingrid **"Sure. Don't worry"** Ingrid said and Vlad nodded **"Dad!"** Ingrid yelled **"I'm trying to sleep!"** Count yelled then appearing with my parents next to Robin's mum. **"What peasant dares knock at our palace of doom?"** Count said pointing a finger at Robin's mum. **"Hello, you must be Mr uh…"** Robin's mum said holding a hand out for him to shake but he didn't **"Count"** Count answered._

 ** _"Mr Count. And you must be Mr and Mrs Gilmore?"_** _Robin's mum said offering her hand for a handshake to my parents. **"Hello I'm Natasha and this is Andrew"** mum said politely shaking Robin's mum's hand as Zack and Hayley woke up and walked towards us before stopping next to mum and dad. **"I'm Elizabeth Branaugh, your neighbour. Welcome to our country, it's wonderful to meet you. Oh my goodness what's that smell?"** Elisabeth asked getting distracted by Reinfield walking past. **"Yeah that, I think that's coming from-"** dad said pointing to the slime pit **"Oh the slime pit"** Reinfield said **"Oh I think you may have a problem with your drains. My Graham's a plumber. I'll send him up to have a look once I've dropped Vlad, Harley, Zack, Hayley and Ingrid off at school"** Elizabeth said turning around to walk out the door but the Count stood in their way speeding over there. _

**_"School? What school?"_** _Count asked **"You never mentioned anything about school"** mum said **"Cause I don't want to go"** I said. I don't wanna go because I don't want to relive my last school experiences. At my first old school in Transylvania, I got picked on for being without friends. Vlad and Ingrid didn't go to my school so I was alone all day every day. Zack and Hayley were in kinder or prep at my first old school so they weren't anywhere near me in prep and year 1._

 _But when I moved to my second old school in Transylvania Zack and Hayley still weren't allowed to mix with the students older than them given that they were year 1 when we got there to year 3 while I was in year 2 to year 4 and Vlad and Ingrid weren't there so I was picked on yet again for not having any friends. My first school picked on me so bad I had been pushed into my locker everytime they walked past me and had either spit balls or normal paper thrown at me in class._

 _My second school somehow didn't tolerate it and every day when I'd cry to mum saying they were calling me names and throwing paper and spit balls at me again those people got in trouble, but it didn't stop them. My uncle Ben ended up home-schooling me for a year until we moved here along with Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon. Uncle Ben would teach me English, Maths and Science. Uncle Stefan would teach me Social Studies, Art and Biology and Uncle Damon would teach me Sport, Film Studies and Creative Writing._

 ** _"Stokley Grammar"_** _Elizabeth said pulling me out of my memories **"Mine and Andrew's children do not go to school"** Count said **"Oh please let me go dad. How else am I going to make friends?"** Vlad said **"Our kind don't need friends. Besides you've got Harley"** Count said. Vlad looked down at his shoes and Elizabeth felt uncomfortable as did I so they got ready to leave. **"Well uh. Come on you lot or we'll be late. Nice to meet you Mr Count, Mr and Mrs Gilmore"** Elizabeth said making sure all her kids were out of the house. **"See ya"** Robin said to Vlad and Vlad just looked at his feet as Count closed the door after the Branaughs left. **"Well thanks. Thanks a lot"** Vlad said unhappy while Count had a smile on his face. _

* * *

_It was now bed time for Vlad and me. He's been upset the whole day about not being able to go to school so he and I stayed in my room watching TV but now we were both reading separate books. I was reading_ **Narnia: Prince Caspian** _and Vlad was reading something else I don't know. **"Vlad. It's a quarter past midnight"** Count's voice was heard. **"I'll go back to my bed"** I said grabbing my book and about to get out of the bed **"No stay, you heard dad. It's quarter past midnight. You slept here the last night after watching a movie. Stay"** Vlad said. _

_I got back in the bed. Vlad and I put our books on the bedside table, turned the light off and cuddled up in the bed and just fell asleep when the Count walked in and made the candles on fire with one click of his fingers as he stood in the doorway. **"Come on get up"** Count said walking into Vlad's room as Vlad sat up in his bed as did I **"What do you mean? We've been up all day"** Vlad said as Count looked at Vlad's window from his place at the end of the bed. _

**_"That's your choice not mine. Come, come"_** _Count said walking over to the window **"Come look at this beautiful moonshine"** Count said opening the doors of the window and looking at the moon while Vlad got comfortable next to me._

 ** _"You can't just laze around in bed all night"_** _Count said coming over from the window to Vlad's side of the bed and resting a hand on the wall while I just fell back into bed and lied down. **"You do realise we're not actually vampires yet don't you? We sleep at night. We like garlic bread. We watch movies and go on dates together. I want to go to school. Just deal with it"** Vlad said before lying back down and cuddling me. **"Is this about the friend thing? Cause I've been thinking about what you said earlier"** Count said and Vlad sat back up._

 ** _"You mean you've changed your mind! I can go to school"_** _Vlad asked happily. **"No. Even better. Andrew and I will be your friend"** Count said **"Thanks dad. But I'd like some friends of my own age"** Vlad said **"But Andy and I could teach you some of our wicked ways"** Count said. **"I don't want to be an evil vampire. I want to be an ordinary boy"** Vlad said but that only seemed to anger his dad making his eyes glow red quickly, stand up and say: **"You disappoint me"** before leaving Vlad's room, blowing the candles out with one click of his fingers and shutting the door behind him. _

**_"I'm sorry"_** _I heard Vlad say. I turned over and looked at him and how the moon light shun on one side of his face and I got the feeling as if he was torn between being the good vampire like he wants to be if he actually wants to be one and being the evil vampire like his dad. **"Vlad? You're alright?"** I asked sitting up **"I've disappointed my own father"** he said **"Come on let's go to sleep and hopefully he would have spoken about with my parents or something"** I said turning over and we fell asleep just cuddling._

* * *

 _It was now morning. Zack, Hayley and I were seated at the table while dad sat on his throne with mum on his lap as they read the paper. It's cute how they still act like teens, Vlad next to me and Ingrid next to Zack and Hayley next to Zack. The direwolves were getting fed by Rose and then doorbell rang but Rose got it and walked through with Reinfield and a lady on a bike with obviously cycling gear on._

 ** _"Master. Master. It's a breather, with a metal horse"_** _Reinfield said walking past Taylor and towards the Count's room. **"So you must be Vladimir, Ingrid, Harley, Zachary and Hayley"** the lady said stopping with the bike. **"And you must be wearing that for charity"** Ingrid said popping food in her mouth after looking at the lady's outfit._

 ** _"Oh a free thinker, splendid stuff. I'm Miss Harker: you're new headmistress"_** _Ms Harker introduced herself **"I'm Harley, Zachary and Hayley's mum. Natasha Gilmore"** mum said getting off dad's lap and walking towards Ms Harker and offered a hand to shake. **"Nice to meet you"** Ms Harker said to mum **"Nice to meet you too"** mum responded as dad got off his throne **"And I'm the dad; Andrew"** dad said holding his hand out for a handshake. She seemed to swoon at my dad. I looked at my brother and sister and we all shared the 'grossed out' look just as the Count came in with Reinfield following him._

 ** _"Ah"_** _Count said with arms crossed as he walked out from the shade. **"Morning its Mr…"** Ms Harker asked **"Count"** Count said rolling his eyes of having to repeat himself. **"Mr Count. That's right. Now I've had reports that your children haven't been placed in a school. I've been told that the Mikalson parents** **have been looking at schools"** Ms Harker said to the Count, walking closer with the bike by her side. _

_I saw mum and dad look at each other in confusion than back to Ms Harker. **"Reports? From whom?"** Count asked **"I'm afraid I can't say"** Ms Harker said **"Well whoever it is, I shall crush them"** Count said. Vlad whispered **'Dad'** but Ingrid threw a bit of cereal at him getting him in the eye or eyebrow. **"You ok?"** I asked and he nodded **"Yeah it's alright"** Vlad answered me. I leaned over and kissed his eye and eyebrow better. Once I did that: a smile came to his face earning me a kiss on the cheek._

 ** _"Now. I don't know where you hail from Mr Count, but in our country; Children are required to go to school. And if you refuse to cooperate well they'll be taken away"_** _Ms Harker said. **"Uh excuse me. My husband and I came to a decision on the school last night we've been meaning to email you that they'll attend Stokley Grammar"** mum said to Ms Harker with a smile **"Oh great, I look forward to see them there"** Ms Harker said politely to mum with a smile before turning back to her serious conversation with Count._

 ** _"Really? And how much would this service cost?"_** _Count asked **"I'm interested in that too"** dad said **"Cost? Wouldn't cost anything"** Ms Harker said **"Right kids go get ready for school"** dad said immediately. Rose took our cereal and Zack, Hayley and I got out of our chairs and headed to our rooms to change into our uniforms that mum took from Elizabeth yesterday in case we did end up going._

* * *

 _We arrived at Stokley Grammar school and the Count's hearse was in front of ours. We got out of our car (mum and dad have rings which allow them to be in the sunlight) **"Alright kiddies, have a good first day at school"** dad said hugging us all individually. **"Be nice to people. Don't torment the students. I love you all"** mum said. **"Zack, we mean it buddy, don't put frogs in the girl's toilet again"** dad said looking at his son. Zack laughed **"That was fun"** Zack said **"Did the grounding sound fun?"** Hayley said looking at her twin **"Burn"** I said to my little brother **"Alright, no it wasn't"** Zack answered looking at his shoes._

 ** _"Well, have a great first day. We love you"_** _mum said. Zack and Hayley walked into the school grounds and I was about to when mum and dad stopped me. **"You'll be ok? Won't you Lee?"** mum asked concerned **"You'll be ok at school again right?"** dad said with the same concerned voice that mum had. **"I'll have Ingrid and Hayley to hang with"** I said with a smile trying to be positive. **"Alright, well if it happens again today, you tell me and I'll pull you out of school and I'll bring Ben, Stefan and Damon down and they can continue to teach you and see their niece"** dad said._

 ** _"I hope it doesn't happen again, I hate seeing my baby sad"_** _mum said hugging me tightly **"Mum. Can't breathe"** I said and she let me go. **"Alright love you Lee"** dad said hugging me tight but not as tight as mum. **"If you change your mind just come home, or if you get picked on again"** mum said. **"Ok love you"** I said walking towards the school. **"Love you"** I heard them say._

* * *

 _Not even through the door and I have already been called a **'loser' 'loner' 'nerd' and 'freak'.** I was ok after that but now it was time for snack or recess whatever they call it, and I just left my first two classes; English and Math, where I excelled so naturally the students in those classes took that to my locker in writing **'freak' 'nerd' 'teacher's pet' 'smartass'** **'loser with no life'.** I ripped those down and shoved them in my bag while trying to wipe tears from my eyes when Ingrid and Hayley came to my locker. _

**_"Hey. Walk you to the canteen? What's wrong Lee?"_** _Ingrid asked **"They picking on you again?"** my sister asked as Ingrid dried my tears with her thumb. **"I wanna go home"** I said taking a deep breath in **"Cover for me. I'll go back to the castle and get your mum and dad"** Ingrid said to Hayley before she bolted out of the school. **"What happened?"** Hayley asked sitting my on the ground under my locker and sitting next to me. **"I didn't even get to the front door without being called a loser, a loner, a nerd, a freak or even a parent misser. And I just noticed these papers were on my locker"** I said crying, letting tears stream down my face and then putting my head in my hands._

 _Hayley stayed with me the whole time, just rubbing my back and trying to stop me from crying when Ingrid came back with mum and dad. **"Oh my Harley-bear"** mum said. **"What's wrong?"** dad asked as he and mum walked over to me and squatted to my height. I looked up at mum and dad with tears in my eyes as they streamed down my face. **"That's it, I'm talking to this school"** dad said getting up, anger riling him up._

 ** _"No we are going to talk to them politely and pull her out, I don't want another couple of years of my baby crying because of jerks"_** _mum said standing up and then grabbing my hands and pulling me off the ground and Hayley grabbed my bag._

 **Vlad's POV:**

 _Chloe was about to tell the principal that I was a vampire so we were outside the office when Lee walked out with Ingrid holding her and tears down her face. Her mum and dad followed behind with pissed off faces and Hayley behind them with Lee's favourite MARVEL bag. **"Hayley what's going on?"** I asked **"Is Harley ok?"** Robin asked **"Yeah what happened?"** Chloe asked her new friend but Hayley just looked at Lee's bag. _

**_"Picked on again?"_** _I asked sadly as I looked at the floor **"Yeah, not even the second she got into the school doors they were calling her freak, nerd, loser and parent misser. Then just a couple of minutes ago she walked out of her maths class to see these on her locker"** Hayley said showing us the papers inside Lee's bag. I took some papers out to see the words **'freak' 'teacher's pet' 'smartass' 'loser'**_

 ** _"My poor Lee"_** _I said sadly as I put the paper back in her bag **"Your poor Lee?"** Chloe asked **"They're boyfriend and girlfriend"** Robin explained to his sister. **"I'll see you later"** Hayley said jogging up to her family. **"I love her and I wish she wasn't treated like that"** I said **"You love her?"** Chloe asked **"Yeah I do"** I said smiling. **"I just wish she wasn't treated like that"** I said._

* * *

 **Lee's POV:**

 _Well I've been at school for a bit and then got picked on so now I'm getting home-schooled again. My uncles are buying a castle or boarding school here and are going to teach me so I should be getting my education in roughly a couple of days or a week._

 _I was reading in my room finishing_ **Narnia: Prince Caspian** _when there was a knock at the door. **"It's open"** I called out still reading and I looked up to see Vlad. **"Hey. How was school?"** I asked **"It was great, until I saw you leave"** Vlad said walking into my room and closing the door. **"Oh"** I said._

 ** _"Hayley told me you got picked on again. So know you're getting home-schooled again"_** _Vlad said sitting on my bed. **"Yeah I know it seems stupid to leave school after a couple of incidents but it happened to me at 2 other schools for years. I can't do it again"** I said. **"It's alright. Come on we'll cuddle ok? Anyway, I'd rather you be home-schooled by your uncles"** Vlad said lying the both of us down and cuddled me._

 ** _"Why's that?"_** _I asked **"So I don't have to see the girl I love cry everyday"** Vlad said. Girl he loves? **"Wait, girl you love?"** I asked **"I love you Lee, I know we've only been together 3 months well nearly 4 for but I do love you"** he said with a smile. **"I love you"** I said with a smile. _

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter even though it really doesn't follow the episode at the end but I wanted to show Lee's time at school since Ingrid loves it, Vlad just had to deal with Chloe figuring out he's a vampire._

-amber sixx


	4. Return Of Family

**Season 1 Episode 3:** ** _Mummy Returns_**

 **Young Andy Biersack as Zack Gilmore**

* * *

 **Lee's POV:**

 _My Uncles have finally moved down so now in the living room: Uncle Stefan was teaching my Biology while Uncle Damon, Uncle Ben, Count, Dad, Mum and Ingrid were in chairs as Zack and Hayley were doing their homework next to me and Vlad was on the table with his cape on looking done with his father's antics. **"Ok so Biology is the study of what?"** Uncle Stefan asked me **"Uhhhh. Biology is the study of life and living organisms"** I answered **"Correct, your good in biology"** Uncle Stefan said **"Actually she's flying in film studies and creative writing" **Uncle Damon said with a smirk. **"Well actually, she's great in English, Maths and Science"** Uncle Ben said smirking at his brothers **"She's my daughter, of course she's acing your classes. The 3 of you"** dad said. _

**_"Sorry big brother"_** _Ben said **"Actually Damon is the big brother, I'm just the second one than Stefan"** dad said with a smile **"Then you"** Stefan said. **"Now fly into my arms. Come on. Fly, fly like a bat"** Count said opening his arms. **"Dad. This is stupid"** Vlad said **"It's not Vlad"** dad said **"I agree with Andy, it's not stupid buddy"** Uncle Ben said and Uncle Damon and Stefan nodded in agreement. **"Exactly. It's fun. Now come on, every young vampire must learn how to fly"** Count said **"So why haven't you taught me yet?"** Ingrid asked._

 ** _"Oh Ingrid I've told you, it's because you're a girl"_** _Count said **"I'll teach you Ingrid"** mum said **"Thanks Natasha"** Ingrid said. **"I'm teaching Lee along with my brothers"** dad said **"When will Hayley and I learn to fly?"** Zack asked in curiosity. **"When it's close to your transformation but no doubt your father will give a few lessons here and there"** Uncle Damon said **"Look I've got to get to school"** Vlad said jumping from the table to the ground. _

**_"You did it. You flew"_** _Count said in amazement. **"Oh Lee, your mother and I are having a meeting with the school"** dad said walking over to me **"Why?"** I asked putting my pen down looking at my uncles and dad confused. **"We're thinking of getting you in a class room, just you so we can teach you in an educated environment"** Uncle Stefan said **"We know about all the stuff that's happened to you but we all think that it's best if we teach you in a classroom, you can still be with Ingrid, Vlad and your siblings and we can see how you do so maybe we can teach you there in a nice and bright room instead of a dark, scary castle"** Uncle Ben said as he and Uncle Damon walked over to me._

 _So now I was looking up at my uncles and dad **"Ok"** I said **"It's just for a little while. Ben, Stefan and I are still going to stay and be with you but it's just to see how you go and if you don't like it, we'll keep teaching you here"** Uncle Damon said. I sighed and looked at my book with all my biology notes in it. **"I'll be away from everyone right?"** I asked looking at Uncle Stefan than to Uncle Ben and Uncle Damon, scared of what could happen **"Yes. Your mum and dad are going to have a meeting with the school. But if it goes well, you will be by yourself with us, one of us will take you to lunch to get food or we'll go get some for you if you don't feel safe"** Uncle Stefan said._

 ** _"Ooh speaking of which, we should go now"_** _mum said **"Alright, good luck"** Ben said as mum and dad kissed my head and left the castle. **"Now Vlad let's see you flying from up there"** Count said pointing from the roof to the ground. We all looked up **"Good luck Vlad"** Hayley said grabbing her things and putting them in her school bag **. "Yeah see you at school"** Zack said as he adjusted his bag on his back and left the castle with Hayley. **"What? Uh"** Vlad said stuttering **"Yeah, come on. Let's see you in action"** Ingrid said **"It's easy Vlad"** Uncle Ben said as he and Uncle Damon walked back to their thrones. _

**_"I'd love to but I better not be late for school"_** _Vlad said taking his cape off, muttered a bye, grabbing his stuff, kissing my cheek than leaving. **"I wouldn't be treated like this if mum was here"** Ingrid said. **"Yeah you would"** Uncle Damon said flipping through the paper. He looked up and received a cold glare from Ingrid to which he smirked at. **"Well she isn't, is she? So tough peasants"** Count said turning away with a flip of his cape and headed towards his throne. _

* * *

_Mum and dad came back a half hour later and said that the principal is letting my uncles teach me in a classroom and I am aloud to wear my normal clothes seeing as I'm not enrolled at the school, I am aloud to see Vlad, Ingrid and my siblings etc. and my uncles and even my parents are allowed to be with me all day in case of emergencies._

 _So right now Uncle Damon were teaching me on Film Studies. We were studying the film Psycho **"I used to love this movie. I went and saw it when it first came out"** Uncle Ben said putting his feet up on the table. **"Feet off the table, Ben"** Uncle Damon said walking up and down at the front of the empty classroom with a whiteboard marker in hand, pointing at his younger brother. Uncle Ben put his feet back on the ground and leaned in his chair with arms crossed while I sat in between him and Uncle Stefan. **"We are studying the film Psycho and we're studying the themes. So is it about mother-son relationships or is it nature vs nurture of a psycho"** Uncle Damon said and I immediately started writing notes._

* * *

 _Now we were at home and my first day was great, i think I'm starting to like having my uncles teach me at a proper school where I'm away from everyone without having the feeling like if I even breathe I'll get either called names, paper thrown at me etc. I was with Vlad, Chloe and Robin as Vlad did his homework with Chloe and I helping him. **"So I carry the one, and add up the columns which makes… 3,921"** Vlad said writing his answer **"Correct"** Chloe said **"Good job Vlad"** I said kissing his cheek **"Wow. I never realise doing homework could be so much fun"** Vlad said._

 ** _"You're joking? I'd rather have my tongue pulled out"_** _Robin said walking over to us when Ingrid and my Uncle Ben walked in **"Ooh don't say that when mum gets here Robin"** Ingrid said **"Best not to give her ideas if she comes over. She won't show up"** Uncle Ben said taking a seat next to me and then the rest of my family walked in. **"You really believe she's going to turn up? Ben doesn't think so and he's got a point"** Vlad said **"Well unfortunately Ingrid, we're not going to be here to see her cause we're all going bowling"** mum said making pretty much everyone else in my family cheer. _

**_"Your mum has started to want family time every week"_** _dad said with mum on his lap as he sat next to Uncle Ben. Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon were behind me and Vlad leaning on our chairs. **"After all your mum has done to you guys by letting you down. You think she's gonna turn up?"** I asked Ingrid. **"Mum doesn't care about us. She ran off with a werewolf, get over it"** Vlad said looking sadly at his homework. I put my hand on his shoulder **"Werewolf? This gets better and better. Is he coming too?"** Robin asked **"If any werewolf is coming here, it'd only be my old high school mate Derek"** dad said. **"At least he won't make any mother run off on their husband and family"** Uncle Stefan said._

 ** _"Great bloke though unlike- what's his face"_** _Uncle Damon said. **"Ignore her"** Zack said to Robin, meaning Ingrid. **"My mum is not coming to stay"** Vlad said as a door opened and smoke appeared with Magda walking in. The milk Vlad and Chloe had turned black **"Hello darlings"** Magda said. She actually showed up. **"Alright kids lets go"** dad said pushing us all out of the house and saying a 'hello' to Magda without looking at her **"Bye Vlad, good luck"** I said kissing his cheek and leaving with my family._

* * *

 _We reached the bowling alley, paid and got our bowling balls and shoes. We were at our lane all putting on shoes when dad spoke up **"Alright how about your mother and I versus you guys and your favourite uncle?"** dad said with a smirk. **"That's not fair to the other 2 uncles. If Lee picks Stefan than Damon and Ben would be hurt. Or if Hayley picks Damon or Zack picks Ben"** mum said tying her shoes. **"Alright: Andy and Nat, Lee and Stefan, Hayley with Ben and me with Zack"** Uncle Damon said picking the teams **"Cool, lets kick their ass Hay. I mean let's play"** Uncle Ben said standing up with Hayley and high fiving each other **"Well we got to put the names in"** Zack said. **"Alright since I'm the oldest I go first"** Uncle Damon said moving over to the score board and writing 'Damn-mon' **"Really? Damn-mon?"** I asked my uncle **"What? I'm cool like that"** Uncle Damon said as Zack sat down 'Zack Attack'._

 ** _"Nice, Zack"_** _I said and my brother just looked at me with the 'Andy' smirk. It was a smirk my dad made a lot whether he was smiling or just being stupid or sarcastic and given my brother looks like a younger version of my dad just suits him better than anyone else in the family. **"Alright Lee, sweetie your turn"** mum said **"Yeah come on Lee** Uncle Stefan said as I sat down and wrote 'Har-Lee' on the scoreboard and it came up under Zack's. **"Ok"** Uncle Stefan said sitting in the seat after I got out and wrote 'Stefan' **"Just Stefan? Really Baby Bro?"** Uncle Damon said with arms crossed as Uncle Stefan got off the seat and dad sat down writing his and mums 'Andy' and 'Nat'. _

**_"What?"_** _Uncle Stefan said from next to me crossing his arms like his brother. **"Supposed to be a fun activity and with fun nicknames on the scoreboard"** Uncle Damon said unwrapping his arms and pointing to the screen with our names then crossing his arms again. **"Ok then, Hayley: what name?"** Uncle Ben said sitting in the seat and wrote 'Ben-dover **"Um Hail. H-A-I-L"** Hayley said and Uncle Ben wrote 'Hail'. **"Let's get started"** dad said and everyone sat down **"Damon, you're up mate"** Uncle Stefan said sitting next to me. We all kinda sat in out teams with dad and mum next to each other (dad's arm around mum), Uncle Stefan and me, Zack and Uncle Damon and lastly Hayley and Uncle Ben. Uncle Damon knocked over 8 then got the spare. **"Zack Attack. You're up. Make me proud"** Uncle Damon said sitting down in his seat as Zack got up and they high fived. _

* * *

_After a fun night bowling and I and Uncle Stefan winning, we all pretty much crashed. The next morning I was with Vlad, Chloe, Robin, Zack and Hayley having some fresh air. I throwing a football with Zack and Hayley kind of going around form one to the other while still being able to join in the conversation at hand with Vlad. **"Right that's it. I've got to get rid of her"** Vlad said **"You're serious?"** Zack and Robin asked Vlad **"Yeah she'll ruin everything. Dad's already thrown me out of my room"** Vlad said. **"Your dad really wants to make her happy"** Zack said throwing the ball to Hayley. **"It's like the reverse of the influence of males on females"** Hayley said throwing the ball to me. **"Yeah instead of Magda changing because she's around the Count, Count has changed because of Magda"** I said throwing the ball back to my brother. _

**_"There are worse things that could happen"_** _Chloe said **"Have you met Vlad's mum?"** Zack said as we continued throwing the ball. **"It's not just that. She's done it ever since we were little"** Vlad said **"Shows up"** Zack said **"Promises the world"** Hayley continued **"Than leaves"** I finished. **"I can't go through it again"** Vlad said **"Hey Chloe what did you say that Count said to Magda?"** Hayley asked Chloe. **"If he finds hide or hair of the werewolf, she's out the door"** Chloe said. **"Vlad, don't you get it?"** I asked stopping throwing the ball and walked closer to him and he shook his head. **"If only you had werewolf hair to plant somewhere in the castle to show the Count"** I said trailing off and Hayley and Chloe finished for me._

 ** _"And your mum would be gone"_** _they said. We all looked at Zoltan who began stuttering and wheeling off when Vlad ran up to him, caught him and took some hair of Zoltan causing him to howl. I went with Vlad to his parent's room **"Werewolf hair? All over the upstairs bathroom"** Vlad said holding Zoltan's fur in between is fingers **"What?"** Count said angrily, glaring at Magda **"I'm sorry you had to find this baby"** I said with a sad smile on my face as I looked at Vlad **"I mean, I don't mind you sneaking your boyfriend in mum but tell him to keep it out of the plughole, yeah?"** Vlad said. Magda looked at the Count and shrugged her shoulders._

 _Vlad and I left with Magda and the Count as Magda kept saying 'but bun-buns' and Count yelled saying to not come back. He threw her suitcase outside then Ingrid and my family came into the room. **"Dad, please just give her one more chance"** Ingrid said begged and Count stood behind Vlad **"And you can give that room back to Vlad"** Count said making Vlad smile quickly **"What? Just because mum-"** Ingrid said. **"Betrayed you all again?"** I said. **"Yeah, I did try and tell you this would happen Ingrid"** Vlad said then Magda let out a scream and walked back in with smoke following her and a suitcase in her hand. **"Bun-Buns, it's still daylight out there. I mean, where am I supposed to go?"** Magda asked._

* * *

 _It was dark out and I was with Hayley helping with her nails, though I'm not very good at it myself but when I went downstairs to get a drink for us both, I saw Vlad looking at the portrait of him and his mum, cleaning it from cobwebs as he did so. **"Hey what's wrong?"** I asked standing next to him with two water bottles in my hand **"Just thinking if I did the right thing"** Vlad said **"Look if I say so myself, you did the right thing. I mean she's hurt you guys every other time and you've been left with the sadness of what she's caused"** I said. When the Count came in and made us jump **"So Vlad, now we know the truth. Hello Harley"** Count said **"Hi Count"** I said **"Truth? What truth?"** Vlad asked **"About the werewolf hair. I'm sorry you had to find out about your mother that way"** Count said. _

**_"Oh yeah"_** _Vlad said **"You defended the family honour and do you know what this family means to me?"** Count said as Ingrid showed up with a suitcase in her hand. **"Dad, I'm leaving"** Ingrid said **"Alright cheerio"** Count said not taking his eyes off his son to even look at his own daughter **"Don't leave Ingrid"** I said **"I'm not joking either you let mum back or I'm walking"** Ingrid said **"Ok, oh and Ingrid; close the door when you leave"** Count said. **"Right you've asked for it, I'm going to the Branaughs at least I'll get some attention there"** Ingrid said giving me a quick hug then leaving the castle._

* * *

 _Vlad and I feel asleep in his bed again watching a movie and it was peaceful and quiet with me cuddling Vlad but I felt like there was something or someone in the room. So I woke up and nudged Vlad **"Vlad?"** I whispered sitting up **"What's up Lee?"** Vlad asked sitting up next to me and rubbing his eyes **"I feel like there's someone or something in here. And it's not Zoltan"** I whispered. Vlad turned his light on and we saw his dad standing at the window, looking out but turned his head to us. **"Dad? It's the middle of the night"** Vlad said **"Exactly time for your next flying lesson"** Count said than adding a 'come on' as he walked over to Vlad's side of the bed and just looked over us._

 ** _"Fly, fly like the wind"_** _Count begged **"But dad I can't fly"** Vlad said **"But I gave you 10 pounds"** Count said. **"Alright; I lied"** Vlad said bracing himself for yelling. **"Oh, oh well nevermind. Night Vladdy and Lee"** Count said standing up a little. That's strange. **"Is that it? Aren't you at least going to say your disappointed?"** Vlad asked. It was strange that Count didn't yell or say he's disappointed in Vlad for not being able to fly. **"Well how could I? I mean if it wasn't for you finding that werewolf hair, that cheating mother of yours would still be here now. Running her ice cold fingers through my hair like I've seen Lee do when your head's on her lap"** Count said. **"You really love her, hey Mr Count?"** I asked **"Love her? Whatever gave you that idea?"** Count said. He leaned over to Vlad and kissed his head and then mine **"Night Vlad, Harley"** Count said then leaving Vlad's room. Vlad looked at me than Zoltan and then his lap before we fell back asleep._

* * *

 _The next day, my uncles and I were walking through the school on the way to my classroom when we saw Ingrid lose her mind and took it out by slamming the lockers shut and yelling. **"You alright Ingrid?"** Vlad asked as my uncles and I stopped next to her. **"Yes!"** she yelled **"How's mum?"** Vlad asked **"What do you care?"** Ingrid asked **"Hey, calm down"** Uncle Damon said **"Well I just hope she wasn't feeling too guilty, you know? About the werewolf hair and so on"** Vlad said. **"Mum's fine. Sends her love"** Ingrid said with gritted teeth. **"Really?"** Vlad asked **"What do you think?"** Ingrid said again with gritted teeth. **"See you at lunch Vlad"** I said hugging Ingrid quickly **"See you at your classroom"** he said as we quickly hugged and I left for my classroom._

* * *

 _After class, Vlad met me at my class room a couple of minutes after Uncle Klaus left so he and I could get some lunch which my Uncle Ben said he was picking up McDonalds for us all. And on our way to help Uncle Ben with lunch we stopped past Ingrid drawing on framed photos of the twins with a marker. **"So the twins aren't falling at your feet anymore?"** I asked **"I thought they liked the whole vampire look"** Vlad said **"They do"** Ingrid answered as she continued drawing on the photos without looking at us. **"So what's the problem then?"** Vlad asked **"Your mum?"** I asked **"Mum is the problem. Wish I never asked her to stay"** Ingrid said. **"Yeah well I did try and warn you she might be trouble"** Vlad said. That statement made Ingrid look at us **"Trouble? She's a selfish, heartless old witch. You know what? I'm glad dad chucked her out"** Ingrid said looking back at her little masterpieces of the twins photos._

 ** _"Really?"_** _Vlad asked **"Yeah she deserves everything she gets"** Ingrid said and Vlad looked sad again. **"So, if for example it turned out I hadn't actually found werewolf hair in the plughole"** Vlad trailed off **"Vlad? Did you or did you not find werewolf hair in the plughole?"** Ingrid asked as she threw the marker over her shoulder and getting up in her brother's face. **"Not as such"** Vlad said chuckling a little then noticed no one was laughing **"No"** he said and Ingrid grabbing his shirt and pulled him closer to her so she was more up in his face. **"You little maggot"** Ingrid said **"Put him down Ingrid"** I said._

 ** _"Well no. It's like you said, it's a good thing it happened. She was bound to leave us sooner or later"_** _Vlad said and Ingrid put him down back on the ground. **"But what if it had worked out this time? We could have been happy together, like Lee's family"** Ingrid said and Vlad just looked at the ground then me looking sad. **"I know. I messed up. I'm sorry"** Vlad apologised. **"Maybe there's a way we could fix it"** Ingrid said smirking **"Alright we'll I'm going to get lunch and I'll meet you back in my classroom"** I said to Vlad and kissing his cheek before leaving._

* * *

 _I kinda stayed out of everything with Vlad and his mum but now we were all getting ready for a vampire wedding! Count and Magda I mean. **"I can't believe this. Mum's going to stay forever. It's like a fantastic dream"** Vlad said as all us kids got ready in front of a mirror including Robin. While Chloe helped Hayley as Chloe was in normal clothes. **"A nightmare more like. Vlad wake up, your mum's up to something. I'm sure of it"** Chloe said. **"Chloe don't interfere. It's my big day"** Robin said making us all look at him **"I mean Vlad's big day"** Robin corrected as mum and Magda walked in. **"Now, how do we look?"** Magda asked pointing to her and mum before putting her hands on her hips **"Cool"** Robin said while Vlad and Ingrid smiled and my siblings and I said they looked great. _

_I could tell mum was faking it cause she doesn't really like Magda for many reasons that she'd rather not get into. Count came in with my dad and uncles with a ringing phone and he said it was for Magda and it was someone called 'Vermin Busters' which Magda claimed was the DJ. When Magda left the males of the house walked over to us and mum adjusted dad's cape. **"My handsome husband"** mum said smiling up at dad as she continued fixing the cape. **"My beautiful wife"** dad said looking at mum with a smile and then wrapping an arm around her, he gave her a kiss. **"Are we lady killers?"** Uncle Damon said to all of us pointing to him, Uncle Stefan and Uncle Ben. **"Yes and not just by the outfit"** Zack said Uncle Stefan chuckled and the Ben and Damon looked at each other, offended._

* * *

 _We were just about to start the wedding. The music was playing, Reinfield was going to marry the couple so he was out the front, dad and my uncles were standing beside Count along with Vlad and mum, Ingrid, Hayley and I were at the back waiting for Magda while the direwolves were with Zoltan being adorably perfect and still and lastly Rose playing the 'here comes the bride' tune on the piano. Then after a minute or 2 Magda arrived and Ingrid handed her the flowers and then walked over to mum, Hayley and I and helped us lift the back of her dress so she doesn't trip. And we began to walk down with Magda down the aisle. When Magda reached the Count we all stood on either side of the couple as Reinfield began the ceremony._

 ** _"You're faking the smile aren't you mum?"_** _I asked whispering to my mum **"Yep, just smile"** mum whispered back. I tuned out the whole thing by just thinking about random crap but I broke out of that when Vlad ran back into the room. I didn't know he was gone if I'm honest. He said to stop the wedding. **"Stop the wedding. She doesn't love you"** Vlad said **"Nonsense Vlad of course she loves me. She sent that ghastly animal to prove it"** Count said. **"No she didn't. It was me and Ingrid"** Vlad said. Wait, what 'ghastly animal'? I must have missed the memo. **"Shut it Vlad"** Ingrid hissed at her brother. **"So the kids got us back together. Who cares? I still love you darling"** Magda said and the Count just sighed **"That's good enough for me. Reinfield; carry on"** Count demanded._

 ** _"My wayward son"_** _I mumbled earning a little laugh from dad, Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon while Uncle Ben didn't know what I meant. **"Alright. Fine. But if she loves you, how come she's still getting calls from Patrick?"** Vlad asked. We were all curious and then Vlad played one. **"Hey princess, Wolfie here. Just wanted to say good luck with getting your hands on the castle. Anyway I'm just having my back waxed. Ow! I'll see you tonight for a celebration. Awoo"** Patrick said then he howled over the phone and everyone looked at Magda **"What?"** she said as if she didn't know why we were looking at her as she looked at us then the Count who was death glaring her. **"Some people have no sense of humour"** she said walking away and stopped in front of Vlad, grabbing her phone while she was there. Yeah cause that's hilarious, getting caught by your own son in your plan to take the castle for you and your bloody hairy boyfriend. _

**_"Come on Ingrid. Let's go to Monte Carlo. Natasha, Harley, Hayley your welcome to"_** _Magda said and my sister, mum and I shook our heads. **"What to live with you and Patrick? No way. I mean, dad's a pain in the neck but at least he doesn't molt"** Ingrid said. Rose and Reinfield grabbed Magda's stuff and handed it to her. **"Bye mum"** Vlad said. **"Bye darlings. I'll see you soon"** Magda said blowing a kiss than leaving us standing in the centre of the aisle. **"Oh god I hope not"** Uncle Stefan said earning small smile from Ingrid and laughter from my family, Vlad, Robin and Chloe and an actual laugh from Count._

* * *

i hope you like this chapter :)

-amber sixx


	5. Television Is Ruining Lives

**Season 1 Episode 4:** ** _Slaytime TV_**

 **Lauren Cohan as** ** _Natasha Gilmore_**

* * *

 **Lee's POV:**

 _We were all eating breakfast. Vlad, Ingrid, Hayley, Zack and I were at the table with mum and Uncle Stefan sitting next to Vlad and I, dad and Uncle Damon were in their thrones as Uncle Ben went to the kitchen as the Count splashed his drink in Reinfield's face. **"How many time have I told you Reinfield? You feed me one more cup of tomato juice and I will throw it in your face"** Count said holding his cup in one hand as Reinfield cowered on the floor. **"Master…"** Reinfield begged. **"I don't want excuses! I want fresh blood'** Count yelled than sat at the head of the table next to dad **"Well I'm going blood shopping"** Uncle Damon said **"What? Is there a local blood shop? Like where breathers go to get alcohol?"** Zack asked. **"Home. I'll fly there and be back with some more. Ben! Wanna go blood shopping?!"** Uncle Damon yelled and Uncle Ben appeared out of nowhere._

 ** _"Let's go"_** _Uncle Ben said and both uncles left. **"Dad you promised to be careful"** Vlad said **"What?"** I asked. **"The paperboy got wise to Reinfield's traps. Do Lee and I have to spell it out for you? M"** Vlad started **"O"** I said **"B"** we said together. **"I'm Count Dracula not Spell Dracula"** Count said **"M-O-B. Spells angry peasant mob howling for your dust"** Ingrid said slowly. **"I know that. But I'm bored. Vladdy: tomorrow you should stay home from school and entertain me. You can invite your village friends over. We could play murder in the dark"** Count asked Vlad. **"For the last time: No. if you need entertaining… get a TV"** Vlad said. I looked at my brother and sister and we just looked at each other wide eyed. _

**_"Why did you say that Vlad?"_** _Uncle Stefan asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. **"You want me to stare at a glass box all day? I'd rather be dead"** Count said. Than he sped over to his son **"And I am"** Count said making Reinfield jump and drop everything. Count closed his eyes then opened them back up. **"And I love it. No television and that's final"** Count said **"Come on Count"** Uncle Stefan said **"Yeah Count, I let my kids have one"** dad said **"If we get to do evil stuff, I'll stay home with you"** Ingrid said **"Than it's settled"** Count said. Ingrid looked happy but Count finished his sentence **"I shall buy a television"** Count said than he ordered Reinfield to get a TV. **"You finally get a TV"** I said with a smile to my boyfriend **"I know. Then we can have movie nights together and you won't have to wheel yours up and down all the time"** Vlad said with a smile. Ingrid then was ordered to clean up the mess Reinfield made and Vlad said he was going to Robins. Ingrid went with him while my family stayed in the castle._

* * *

 _The next day we were all on our way to school. Vlad and I walked downstairs holding hands to see the Count in his throne with eyes on the TV, Rose handing out breakfast to my uncle Stefan and my parents and handed us a piece of toast each. Zack, Hayley and Ingrid walked in behind Vlad and me. **"Morning Dad"** Vlad said happily **"Count?"** I asked when he didn't answer Vlad. Vlad and I walked up to the throne and looked at the TV which was still on. **"Good old blood free toast. The perfect breakfast"** Vlad said but his dad ignored him. **"Has he been watching TV all night?"** Zack asked **"Looks like it"** Hayley said **"Ok dad, Lee and I are off to school"** Vlad said but he was still watching the TV. **"Bye Dad. Bye Vlad"** Vlad said pulling me along with him off the throne. _

_Uncle Stefan drove us to school. We got to the school so Uncle Stefan and I were on our way to the class room when I saw Ingrid with Vlad against the locker **"Hey guys come on"** Uncle Stefan said breaking it up. **"You forgot about Reinfield, Rose and the Gilmore's which makes you 13th"** Vlad said kissing my cheek and running away. **"What was that about?"** I asked Uncle Stefan as we continued walking to the classroom **"Don't know. But Ingrid was pissed"** Uncle Stefan said._

* * *

 _After school my family was doing another family activity, this time we were going to see a movie that Zack picked. Uncle Damon and Uncle Ben were going to meet us there but we just got downstairs and about to go out the door when we heard Ingrid read something._

 ** _"What's this? Top Secret this diary belongs to Magda Westenra"_** _Ingrid read **"That's your mother's private diary. Give it to me, give it to me"** Count said getting out of his chair quickly and walking over to Ingrid and she gave him the diary. I walked over to Vlad who was on the left side of his dad **,** well if you looked at it from the Count's perspective it would be the left **"What's up with the hat; Best Boy?"** I asked **"Dad's come up with the idea to make a film. Do I make a cute best boy?"** Vlad asked with a smile with an arm around my shoulder **"A very cute best boy"** I said put arms around his waist and he kissed my lips very softly._

 ** _"Private, this means you County. If I ever find out you've read this, I will twist your- until you- what?"_** _Count read from the book interrupting our kiss. **"I think maybe we should honour your mother's privacy"** Count said making his way back to his chair. **"Nah"** Ingrid and Vlad said together with a smirk on their faces **"Let me read it dad, I'll find a good bit"** Ingrid said flipping through the pages. **"July 7th 1994, the Count is driving me mad. He is so sexist, he ignores our beautiful, brilliant daughter and spends all his time with Vladimir"** Ingrid started. Even from what she's said, I don't think it's really what Magda wrote._

 _I mean I've never heard Magda say anything like that with Ingrid. **"But I'll show him, I will swap Vladimir with a baby from the boring British family who is staying in the village, they will take him far away to Britain and the Count will bring their baby up as his own, then we will see who's got what it takes"** Ingrid read. I looked up at Vlad and he looked down at me like he was just stabbed in the heart. **"Ha. Ha. Ha"** Ingrid said walking to her dad and closing the book **"Mistress Magda always did enjoy a good laugh"** Reinfield said laughing. _

**_"Vlad my boy. You're not my boy"_** _Count said standing up and looking at Vlad. **"I knew it. I knew it. I was on holiday in Transylvania 12 years ago. I must be your son. Father"** Robin said **"Listen to yourselves, you sound like a bad soap plot"** Vlad said. **"I think it sounds like a good soap plot"** Count said walking behind me and Vlad. **"Yeah. Right. Dad you don't believe him? Do you?"** Vlad said **"Tell me more about this holiday in Transylvania"** Count said to Robin when Robin jogged over to the Count. _

**_"Uh if I might make a suggestion, we should settle this like as they do on the TV with a DNA test"_** _Reinfield said adding a smirk when he said 'DNA test'. **"What's a DNA test?"** Vlad asked scared. **"A scientific way to find out if people are related"** Chloe answered. **"Related? I'm your son, dad"** Vlad said. **"Proceed with the test"** Count said and that was my family's cue to go. I gave Vlad one more soft kiss before leaving with my family. _

* * *

_By the time my family came back from the movie I went up to Vlad's room to see him packing. **"Vlad babe I'm back"** I said and he looked at me **"Oh hey Lee"** Vlad said glumly **"Why are you packing? Did an angry mob come here?"** I asked **"No, we did the DNA test. I'm not my dad's son"** Vlad said looking as if he was about to cry. **"Well we don't need a test to know that I still love you"** I said giving him a hug and I looked up at him. **"And we don't need one to know that I will still love you even if you stay here. Just promise me one thing"** Vlad said looking down at me **"What's that?"** I asked **"Don't go for Robin"** Vlad said **"I'd never go out with Robin if he was the last person on earth and there was no wolves"** I said making him smile and he gave me a kiss that showed how upset he was about leaving but at the same time, showed how much he loved me and I, him._

* * *

 _The next day, Uncle Ben and I were walking to school when I saw Ingrid standing over Vlad with Chloe next to him but then Ingrid left. **"Vlad, you ok?"** I asked **"Yeah I'm ok"** Vlad said sadly. **"Where are you staying? I miss you"** I said **"With the Branaughs. You should come over tonight"** Vlad said **"I'll be there, if that's ok Chloe?"** I asked **"Of course it is"** Chloe said with a smile._

 _I went with Vlad and Chloe after school. I was in Robin's old room with Vlad just lying down with my head on his chest just lying in peace and quiet when Chloe walked in **"Mum wants to know if you're staying again tonight?"** Chloe asked **"Tonight and the rest of my life"** Vlad answered **"Vlad. I just know Ingrid faked that diary"** Chloe said leaning on Robin's bed frame. **"I had a feeling she did"** I said moving my head from his chest and leaning my chin on his chest. **"It wasn't her writing"** Vlad said **"But was it your mum's?"** Chloe asked **"The wording didn't sound anything like Magda"** I said and Chloe pointed at me as if I made a good point. **"You know, I've never seen my mum's writing. She was away all those years"** Vlad said **"Well she must've written once"** Chloe said. **"My parent's wedding card"** I said jumping off the bed **"Let's go to the castle"** Chloe said._

* * *

 _We made it to the castle just as the Van Helsing's showed up and Vlad called 'cut' as if it were a film **"What's going on?"** Van Helsing asked barging in **"Just our entry for 'You've Been Shamed'"** Vlad told his woodwork teacher. **"Yeah a vampire film"** I said. **"A comedy vampire movie"** Vlad said **"What rubbish?"** Van Helsing said **"Dad, look. They were making a movie"** the son of Van Helsing said. Then he coughed and the apologised and left._

 ** _"My dear boy, yours and Harley's clever excuse saved me from that very small mob"_** _Count said to Vlad **"Does this mean I can be your son again?"** Vlad asked hopefully. **"Vladdy, if you love a boy like a son than he is your son"** Count said **"Ah thanks dad"** Vlad said as I saw Ingrid and Hayley walk in the room. **"Unfortunately I only love Robin because he's my real son and heir"** Count said **"Um actually he isn't"** Ingrid said making Count and Vlad look at her **"What? But the diary?"** Count asked **"Yeah I totally faked it, it's been bugging me all day. I couldn't stop thinking about it"** Ingrid said **"Aw your heart grew three sizes"** Hayley said making me and Vlad laugh._

 ** _"No, Hayley. It's just that he was so glad to be a vampire. I couldn't stand the thought that I made someone so happy. And my best friend was upset about all of this"_** _Ingrid said looking at Robin than me **"Vladdy, my boy. You are my boy"** Count said than strangely hugging his son. **"So I'm not a vampire after all? But I was so sure"** Robin asked walking next to Vlad **"I know. You were selfish, you betrayed your friend and were totally inhuman"** Vlad said **"You mean?"** Robin asked **"Just because you aren't a vampire doesn't mean you can't be evil"** Vlad said **"Thanks Vlad. You're my best mate you know that don't you?"** Robin asked._

 ** _"Robin, I'm your only mate"_** _Vlad said **"Exactly"** Robin said looking from Vlad to the front of the room **"So, after all our adventures, everything is back to normal. Just like on TV"** Count said. **"Wait, wait, wait. What about that DNA test that happened when my family was away?"** Hayley asked **"Yeah what about that?"** I asked. And we all looked at Reinfield and it was very quiet until he spoke up. **"What can I say? I just don't like you"** Reinfield said **"Hmm but yet everyone likes him way more than you. By a lot"** I said with a smirk. _

* * *

_Later that night we were watching the TV and our film was on, the one was of Reinfield falling over a skateboard with a pie and then the pie fell on his face. **"Such drama. Such timing. I'm a cinematic genius"** Count said from his throne **"I can't believe they actually showed it"** Vlad said with me and him at the feet of the throne with Vlad's arm around me and me resting my head on his shoulder then Reinfield spoke up. **"Master, I think I've had enough now"** Reinfield said rubbing pie cream on himself as if it were a shower. **"Just one more zap son?"** Count said. Vlad looked at the zapper and pulled the lever which made another pie fall on Reinfield. Vlad then looked at Count and smiled at each other. _

* * *

Hope you like this chapter :)

-amber sixx


End file.
